


Cookies are the Symbol of Love

by chesca



Series: Couple Things - Hinata Rare Pairs [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, But it's all fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, but there's no actual baking, there are knives here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesca/pseuds/chesca
Summary: Osamu wasn't aware that Hinata could cook.--Osamu stares at him in disbelief. "Did you even read it?""Yeah! I mean, uh.. Not really," Hinata sheepishly smiles. "I've baked cookies before! I think I still remember?"Osamu narrows his eyes. "You think? Shouyou this is bakin, ya can't just toss whatever ya want inside the bowl and expect it to be edible."Hinata's eyes twinkled, happy to be challenged. "Try me."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Series: Couple Things - Hinata Rare Pairs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796368
Comments: 17
Kudos: 314





	Cookies are the Symbol of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I took such a long time writing this agfdhffdfd Hope you enjoy another self-indulgent fic of mine!

Hinata is supposed to come over today.

There’s supposed to be no overtime today. He’s supposed to not accept any late night customers. He’s supposed to close Onigiri Miya early today.

Well that was until the whole MSBY Black Jackals team decided to go to the restaurant because of his idiotic twin brother.

Hinata gives him an apologetic smile as he walks through the doors. "Hey 'Samu, sorry. I couldn't stop them."

Osamu sighs. "It's fine, I bet 'Tsumu did this huh?"

Hinata nods, sighing also. "I was going to bail if they planned to eat after practice, but turns out Atsumu invited the whole team to eat here so..."

Osamu ruffles Hinata' s hair. "It's fine, Shou." He then looks over to the team. "Maybe food poisoning would do the trick..." He mumbles.

Hinata hits Osamu's chest. "Nope you can't! If you do that, I won't have a team to play volleyball with."

Osamu chuckles. "Ya can just switch teams though-"

"Hey 'Samu stop flirtin' with _my_ wing spiker and get over here! We're ready to order!"

"You're going to have to find a new setter Shou." Osamu says before turning around to kill--get their order.

Hinata chuckles following Osamu closely behind but also simultaneously thinking if he can get Oikawa to come and join the Jackals in case something does happen.

As Hinata slides into the remaining seat, he faces Atsumu with his everyday smile. "You're on thin ice Atsumu-san."

Atsumu's eyes widen at this. "What's that supposed to mean Shouyou-kun?"

Osamu smirks, proud that his boyfriend could at least somehow take revenge for their ruined date night. "So the usuals then?"

All of them nod, yelling out yeses.

Osamu grins. "Ah so to go right? I'll have that ready for ya in a sec." The grin quickly falls off though when Atsumu speaks up again. "What are ya talkin about Osamu? We're eatin' here!"

Atsumu faces Hinata with a sorry smile. "Hey Shouyou-kun are ya really sure with my brother here? You could've picked the better Miya." Atsumu winks but Hinata just laughs.

"Isn't that Osamu though?" Hinata teases. The rest of team plus Osamu laughs when Atsumu sulks. "Ya gettin’ meaner ever since ya got together with 'Samu."

With one last smile sent to Hinata' s direction, Osamu turns on his heel to quickly prepare all of their meals. If he gets it done faster, they'll finish eating faster. Then he'll have more time with Hinata.

When Osamu finishes their orders, he doubles Hinata's portion and the latter sends him a grateful smile. "Hinata got extra?! I want extra too!" Bokuto says, looking at Osamu pleadingly.

Hinata laughs. "Sorry Bokuto-san, boyfriend privileges." Bokuto huffs but he quickly forgets all about it once he starts eating. "Delicious!" Bokuto exclaims, taking a bite from an onigiri.

"Now that I think about it..." Inunaki starts. "Hinata aren't you a great cook too?"

Osamu's eyes widen. In the 4 months that Hinata and him have been together, he was not aware of that fact.

Atsumu, unfortunately, notices Osamu's surprise. "Eh? Don't tell me you didn't know that 'Samu?"

Osamu doesn't retaliate, instead he looks at Hinata to hopefully get some answers or an explanation. Hinata looks at him innocently though, not understanding the situation.

Osamu sighs, he'll get some answers later. "Enjoy your meal."

They all say thank you and start to slip into their own world while Osamu goes back to the counter to think.

Why did he never notice that Hinata could cook? And based on Inunaki's comment, he's great at it too?

He decides to clean up so once the Jackals are done eating, he could join them when they leave.

Fortunately for Osamu, the Jackals finish eating after an hour.

"Thanks Osamu!" Bokuto yells out before him and the rest of the team leaves.

Well, one of them stays and slips behind the counter.

"Osamu." Hinata cheerily says, hugging him from behind.

"Shouyou." Osamu smiles, turning around. Once they are facing each other, he lightly pushes Hinata by placing both his hands on his shoulders. "Ya never told me ya can cook."

Hinata tilts his head in confusion. "It never came up though?"

Osamu thinks back on everything that had happened since the started dating. Huh? It never did come up.

"Ya couldn't have just told me outta the blue or something?" Osamu sighs. "I feel like a bad boyfriend for not knowing."

Hinata chuckles when Osamu pouts. "You're just bummed 'cause Atsumu-san has something to hold over your head." He pinches Osamu's cheeks.

Osamu looks to his side. "Well, I'm not saying I'm not..."

Hinata laughs and makes Osamu look at him again. "Jeez, you know you act like you're so much more mature than Atsumu-san but deep inside, " Hinata smiles. "you're just as much of an idiot as he is."

Osamu clicks his tongue and bumps his forehead with Hinata's. "Ow!" Hinata pouts, rubbing his forehead.

"That's what ya get for puttin' me on the same level at that idiot."

Hinata glares at him and pulls away with a hmph. "So mean, and here I am thinking about how to make it up to you tonight."

Osamu stares at the retreating back of his boyfriend. He snaps back to reality when he hearts the chime of the bell on the door. Hinata left?

"Eh? Sunshine! Darling! Sweetheart! Babe!" Osamu yells, chasing after him.

\--

Osamu glares at his eating twin, slightly regretting not putting hot sauce on the onigiri Atsumu is munching on.

"What ya glarin at me for Samu?" Atsumu says, pausing from eating.

"Numerous reasons Tsumu." Osamu says, setting down the knife he's holding before he gets any temptations. Nope going to jail for murder and leaving Hinata alone isn't worth it. "But mostly for last night."

Atsumu leans back on his chair. "Ah… I didn't do anythin wrong though?"

Osamu glances at the cctv cameras, quickly wondering if they could see the twins clearly. "I told ya last week that I'd be havin date night with Shouyou yesterday."

"Yeah ya did. I can't see where I screwed up though?"

Osamu grits his teeth. "Ya brought the whole team here right before I was closin up shop." He then accusingly points at him. "And for existin too."

"I'm the best twin brother anyone could've asked for!" Atsumu protests. "Who was the bridge between ya two huh?"

"Ya weren't the bridge." Osamu then smirks. "If anythin ya were a huge annoyin boulder."

Atsumu glares. "I only said I was gonna toss to him! It's a setters pride! It's not like I got in yer way or anythin!"

Osamu scoffs. "Sure ya didn't. Everytime I hung out with Shouyou during our third year Nationals ya were there." Osamu then glares. "Yer a cockblock."

It was Atsumu's turn to smirk. "There wasn't even anythin to block."

"Fuck off." Osamu resists the urge to state what happened last night just to win the argument.

"Ha see!" Atsumu grins victoriously. "Ya should be thankin me really, if it weren't for me proclaimin to toss to him ya wouldn't even bother talkin to him."

Okay this time Atsumu was right. Not like Osamu would admit it though.

"Sure, keep tellin yourself that." Osamu says, going back to prepping ingredients for any future orders.

"I better get goin too." Atsumu says standing up. "Someone's gotta toss to Shouyou-kun."

Osamu rolls his eyes and starts to wrap up Atsumu's unfinished onigiris. He then grabs another bag and hands it both to his brother. "Give the other one to Shouyou for me would ya?"

Atsumu rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah, of course I would."

Osamu's nods, the unspoken thanks is clearly received when Atsumu reciprocates before heading out.

Osamu's got 15 to 20 minutes to himself before he opens up again.

 _That's enough time to think of a make-up date_ , Osamu thinks.

Osamu sits on one one of the chairs and pulls out his phone, opening the notes app. He scrunches up his nose when he realizes that it’s full of recipes that are yet to be tried out.

He then widens his eyes and if anybody else were here they would’ve seen the lightbulb flash over his head. Osamu smiles, mentally giving himself a pat on the back. He already has a rough idea for his make-up date with Hinata and he can now conveniently find out how great of a cook the others say Hinata is.

He closes the notes app and proceeds to text Hinata.

Osamu: Hey Shou, you up for some cooking next week?|

He stares at the message and suddenly gets an even better idea. He pressed the backspace and types out the new message.

**Osamu: Hey Shou, how does baking next week sound?**

And send. He gets a response immediately. _Must be on break,_ Osamu thinks.

**Shouyou: Woah cool! I haven't baked in a long time! Looking forward to it!** **(o^** **▽^o)**

\--

Now Hinata, for sure this time, is coming over. He texted Osamu earlier saying that he’s about 10 minutes away. So when there’s a quick excited knocking on his door, he knows that it’s his adorable boyfriend. He makes his way towards the door and is immediately jumped on, literally. Hinata jumps on Osamu, pulling him into a hug that makes both of them crash onto the floor.

“Dammit Shou…” Osamu mutters. “You can’t do that everytime you go here.”

Hinata giggles. “You should be used to it already, since I do it everytime I go here.”

Osamu just sighs, and pulls the both of them up so that they’re now standing. He doesn’t get to hug him normally though, much to Osamu’s disappointment. Hinata hops towards the kitchen and looks around with stars in his eyes. Nevermind, scratch that, he’s definitely feeling happier when he sees Hinata being excited like that.

“Osamu! Let’s go I wanna bake!" Hinata whines.

"Alright, I'm here. I'm here." Osamu says once entering the kitchen and slightly chuckles when he sees Hinata wearing one of his aprons from Onigiri Miya. "That's slightly big on ya don't ya think?"

Hinata shrugs. "It's not like I have a choice." He looks around to scan the laid out ingredients and utensils. "So are you going to tell me what we're baking?"

"Ah… I figured we can start out with something simple." Osamu fishes out his phone and shows him the screen. "What do ya think of makin cookies?"

Hinata brightens up even further and is practically oozing of excitement. "Gwah! I missed eating homemade cookies!" He then puts both his hands on his hips and puffs his chest out. "I haven't done it in a while but I think I'm pretty good at baking too."

Osamu grins. "Well ya just have to show it to prove it." He ruffles Hinata's hair. “Oh by the way…"

"Hmm?" Hinata hums.

"Have ya ever baked for anyone?"

Hinata scrunches up his eyebrows, scanning his memories. "Ah no, I don't think so. Just my family and friends at Brazil. People here don't even know I bake."

Osamu's grin grows wider, glad that he's the first one to see Hinata baking. "Why don't ya read the recipe first while I'll be gettin’ the rest of the ingredients." Osamu hands over the phone to Hinata who happily accepts.

"I'll help you after! I'll only take like a minute anyway."

Osamu nods but doesn't expect anything, the article is really long and the recipe is located at the bottom. He knows that Hinata would read through it-

"Okay I'm done 'Samu! So what help do you need?" Hinata asks after taking a minute, literally, reading through the recipe.

Osamu stares at him in disbelief. "Did you even read it?"

"Yeah! I mean, uh.. Not really," Hinata sheepishly smiles. "I've baked cookies before! I think I still remember?"

Osamu narrows his eyes. "You think? Shouyou this is bakin, ya can't just toss whatever ya want inside the bowl and expect it to be edible."

Hinata's eyes twinkled, happy to be challenged. "Try me."

But sadly Osamu is not having any of it. "No. Just give me my phone, we're going to follow the recipe as is."

Hinata pouts. "It's no fun following the recipe! Like it's just there to act as a guide on how to bake it and I so happen to know the best way!"

"Yes it is a guide. A guide to be followed!" Osamu argues.

"Then let me rephrase that, the recipe is just a suggestion!"

Osamu's livid, suggestion? Did Hinata just really say that the recipe is just a suggestion? _In baking?_

"And by the way," Hinata continues, "you're one to talk, isn't your school motto like who needs memories?" Hinata does air quotation signs.

Osamu scowls. "That's not how it works." He takes a deep breath, reminding himself that this is a date. They only meet at least once a week considering how busy they are and he’s not going to let their competitiveness go to waste. "Ya know what, let’s just meet in the middle yeah?”

Hinata scoffs and crosses his arms. “Like that’s going to happen.”

Osamu takes a step forward and uncrosses Hinata's arms, wrists held in place by Osamu's hands. "Baby," He starts with a soft smile. "please? Let's just see where it takes us okay?"

Hinata, not immune to Osamu's smiles, succumbs. "Fine but you better be open to any revisions okay?"

Osamu raises an eyebrow at him. "So we're doing 2 versions?"

Hinata yanks his wrists out of Osamu's hold. "What do you mean 2 versions?" He narrows his eyes.

"Well it's not like ya can revise on the first go."

"Yes you can." Hinata argues. "Revise is just changing some things so you CAN revise on the first go."

"No ya can't." Osamu argues back. “Revisions are fer later, when you’re done makin’ it! After ya see what needs to be changed."

“Then I guess we can’t meet in the middle afterall.” Hinata crosses his arm again.

Osamu frowns.“I guess we can’t.”

Hinata then clutches his arm tightly and looks at his boyfriend with worry and fear. “This isn’t a fight right?”

Osamu’s gaze softens and his lips turn upward into a smile. “Of course not Shou.” He cups Hinata’s cheek. “This is war though.”

Hinata laughs. “Prepare to lose babe.”

\-- 

Hinata and Osamu decide to call up Atsumu, who decides to bring a reluctant Sakusa and along the way Bokuto decides to come along, to act as their judge for their competition date?

They invite them over to Onigiri Miya and Osamu promises some free onigiris in return for putting up with this.

“I knew ya were mad at me Samu,” Atsumu starts with a sigh. “but I didn’t think ya were this mad.”

Osamu snorts, placing two plates of cookies on the table. "Yer overreacting."

Beside Atsumu, Sakusa and Bokuto nod. “Oh come on! Ya guys have it easy! I’m supposed to choose between my twin brother,” He gestures to Osamu. “And my wing spiker!” He gestures to Hinata.

Sakusa scoffs. “It shouldn’t be that hard, you’re judging them by their cookies not your personal relationships.”

“Besides these cookies are great!” Bokuto adds, already munching two cookies one from Hinata’s and one from Osamu’s.

Hinata grins, practically jumping in place. “This one’s mine,” Hinata points to the left plate, “and this is Osamu’s.” He points to the right plate. “So? Which one is better Bokuto-san?” Bokuto widens his eyes, looking back and forth between Hinata and Osamu. “Argh! I can’t decide they’re so good!”

Osamu rolls his eyes while Hinata laughs and thanks Bokuto for the compliment.

“See!” Atsumu points to Bokuto. “Even he can’t decide.”

“Just taste the damn cookies Miya.” Sakusa says, getting one of each. He then eyes Hinata and Osamu sternly. “These better be properly cooked and made.”

“Of course Omi-san! You tasted my cooking before so you know I’m not lying.” Hinata reassures with a smile. Osamu clicks his tongue, remembering that he still hasn’t tasted Hinata’s cooking yet.

Sakusa nods and takes a bite out of one cookie then does the same to the other. He sighs when he looks at Hinata and Osamu. “They’re both delicious, sorry.” He says, proceeding to eat the remainder of his cookies.

Hinata pouts but thanks him anyway. Osamu then looks expectantly at Atsumu. “Ya better make a decision ‘Tsumu.”

Atsumu gawks at him. “Why are ya putin’ the pressure on me?! They didn’t even make a decision!”

Hinata smiles hopefully at Atsumu. “Please Atsumu-san. You’re our only hope here.”

“Fine.” Atsumu says grabbing two cookies and trying them. He mutters a fuck and looks at Hinata sadly. “I’m sorry Shouyou-kun, these are both good.”

Hinata sighs and nods sadly. “Well enjoy the cookies.” Hinata says, going back to the counter with Osamu closely following behind him.

"What are we going to do now 'Samu?" Hinata asks, turning around to face him.

Out of the corner of Hinata’s eyes, he sees two more plates of cookies from earlier. “Oh? You put some aside for us.”

Osamu shrugs and grabs one of Hinata’s cookies. “Figured we could taste it ourselves.”

Hinata happily nods, agreeing with Osamu’s idea. “Let’s do it!”

They both clink their cookies together, making Hinata giggle slightly, before taking a bite.

Hinata huffs and looks at Osamu. “Yours is better.” He begrudgingly says.

“What?” Osamu says, mouth full with Hinata’s cookie while already holding another in his hand. “Yers are way better!”

“I lived alone in Brazil for 2 years, and tried different kinds of dishes. I think I know whose cookies are better.” Hinata says, eyes narrowed.

“First of all, roommate.” Osamu points out. “Second, yer boyfriend owns a restaurant. I _know_ whose cookies are better and it’s yers.”

Hinata’s about to argue some more but shakes his head instead. “We are never going to get past this.”

Osamu chuckles. “I guess not.” He says placing a kiss on Hinata’s forehead.

“On the bright side,” Hinata looks up with a grin. “we’re a total cooking-slash-baking power couple.”

“That we are.” Osamu places a soft kiss on Hinata’s lips.

“Hey! Where’s our onigiris ‘Samu?!” Atsumu’s yell interrupts the both of them.

“I swear Shou, it’s not that hard to find a new setter.”

\--

Bonus Scene: 

"Say ahhh~" Hinata says, sitting on Osamu’s lap and bringing a piece of brownie towards his lips. They’re lounging in Osamu’s living room, the Netflix movie playing in the background that they didn’t bother to remember the title is long forgotten.

Osamu complies and takes a bite out of the brownie. "Delicious as always Shou."

Hinata beams at the compliment and opens up his mouth too, saying aahh at the same time. Osamu grins and brings the onigiri near Hinata's lips. His boyfriend chomps down on it with a smile.

"Ish delicious shamu!" Hinata says.

"Finish what yer eating first then talk, okay sweetheart?"

Hinata nods and gulps the food down. "Love you Samu." He smiles, staring at Osamu lovingly.

"Love you too Shou." Osamu hugs his boyfriend. He brings his lips toward Hinata's neck-

"So please don't kill our setter." Hinata joking pleads.

Osamu pulls back with a frown. "Really Shouyou? Ya say this now?"

Hinata sighs. "He put me up to this, we kinda uh.. made a deal."

"He put ya up to ruin a moment, I'm going to kill-wait what kind of a deal did ya make?"

"Atsumu-san said that if I showed you what a real cockblocker was he said he'll give me some of your childhood pictures." Hinata murmurs the last part.

"Ya could've just asked me though." Osamu points out.

"That'd be no fun though! Shouldn't you be embarrassed about that?!"

Osamu rolls his eyes. "I got nothin to be embarrassed about, 'Tsumu's the one who did a lot of stupid things back then."

Hinata scoffs. "As if you didn't follow along."

"Love," Osamu starts. "the important thing is that I didn't start it."

Hinata chuckles. "Well whatever. I'm still getting the pictures anyway."

"But at what cost?"

"We could always make out next time Samu. Now come on," Hinata says standing up. "I wanna try some more of your onigiris."

Hinata pulls Osamu up. "Fine. But we better save some brownies for Tsumu. Give it to him as thanks for the pictures." Osamu says grinning.

"You're not using my brownies to get rid of our setter 'Samu."

"Tch fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic! Anyways thank you for reading! I'm sorry if the fic is not up to your standards :(( i still love you guys for managing to read it until the end. I promise to practice til I get better tho! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
